


Catnap

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: Ranulf takes care of a very sick Ike in the best way he knows how





	

The chilly winds of winter relentlessly assaulted the precarious tent set up by a duo of travelers. Its makers didn’t particularly worry about their setup being blown away or ruined - they had went through extensive measures to reinforce its structure and insulate it to the best of their abilities.

No precautions taken by the beorc and his boyfriend, a cat laguz, were enough to avoid giving the former a harsh cold, however. Ranulf did not have to worry about the same, as he could just inhabit his true, fur-coated animalistic form to protect himself from the cold… but Ike wasn’t nearly as lucky.

“I’ve told you a million times, I’m fine,” Ike insisted with an uncharacteristically nasally voice as he sat up on the thick layers of blankets that Ranulf had set down for him. “I can go gather firewood just fine.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt your body’s capabilities… you’re built like a bull and just as stubborn, but you probably think me an old cat if you want to fool me into thinking you’re fine,” Ranulf stated, scratching at his chin, before walking up to his lover and pushing him down onto the blankets again, despite his protests.

“Come on… you don’t have to baby me just because I’m sick,” Ike complained, shortly before sneezing without any warning.

“…I wasn’t worried about the tent blowing away before, but I guess I should be worrying about inside threats instead!” Ranulf japed, tossing Ike a piece of cloth for him to wipe his nose.

“Can you believe this? Not only am I afflicted with a cold, but I also need to contend with your terrible jokes…” Ike shook his head from side to side.

The comment evoked a mirthful laughter from the laguz, who now climbed on top of Ike to ensure that he wouldn’t just escape him.

“Jokes aside… I just feel useless like this. I wanted to show you all kinds of sights but you won’t even let us leave until I’m better, I’m assuming,” Ike grumbled, throwing his arms back and resting his head on them.

“Ohoho, very considerate of you, Ike… but you shouldn’t feel useless, I don’t think,” Ranulf mused, whipping his tail around and leaning in for a kiss. “I do have an idea, if you really feel like entertaining me, though.”

Ike’s lips pursed at his boyfriend’s words, and just as he was about to ask what Ranulf had in mind, he felt the other man’s hand tug at his concealed member.

“I really must be sick, since I did not see where this was going,” Ike commented, watching Ranulf slowly peel the topmost blanket off of him.

“Here’s to hoping this can warm you up, then,” the cat laguz joked, inching his face closer to Ike’s crotch with a hungry look on his face and mouthing at the evident bulge in his underwear.

Ike threw his head back, not even needing to think about his next movement, for he had done it so many times before. His large hand came to rest on Ranulf’s hair, caressing it and scratching behind his ears as the laguz got to work.

Ranulf purred softly from Ike’s handiwork, intermittently licking and sniffing at his boyfriend’s restrained erection, indulging in its thick size and strong, manly scent. His fingers came to rest on Ike’s muscular thighs, and he couldn’t help but grope at them to steady himself.

Eager to please, the turquoise-haired man pulled down Ike’s underwear, freeing his hard, throbbing cock. Ranulf licked his lips in anticipation, holding the shaft with both hands and kissing his way up from Ike’s balls to his tip.

Ike let out a moan, brought on by the amazing contrast of the cold air which gave him chills and of his boyfriend’s hot breath on his cock, which begot his full attention.

“Glad you’re already enjoying it, even if the fun is just about to begin,” Ranulf teased, before dragging his tongue painfully slowly along Ike’s long shaft.

No matter how many times the pair had sex, Ranulf could never simply get used to Ike’s impressive size. He would only fully appreciate it whenever he was faced with the hard-on directly.

Everything, from its meaty girth, big head and impressive shaft, was a wonder to Ranulf, who happily nuzzled his face against the erection, kissing every inch of it and coating it with his saliva. “Like that?”

“Y-Yeah, definitely,” Ike answered, struggling to find words while he enjoyed Ranulf’s meticulous attention to his aching penis.

Ranulf smiled slyly against the member as he got his answer, already scheming another devious tactic. One of his hands cupped Ike’s balls, while the other squeezed and rubbed against the head of the beorc’s cock. His mouth, meanwhile, busied itself with aggressively licking the sides of Ike’s shaft.

His boyfriend’s three-pronged strategy did a number on the former mercenary captain. Ike’s toes curled from rapture as Ranulf teased and hungrily pleasured him.

With one hand at a time, Ranulf pumped Ike’s cock without slowing down, kissing and sucking on his balls with fervent enthusiasm, vying to exploit every one of Ike’s weaknesses to drive him over the edge and help him relax. 

His leaking tip proved to be yet another favorite of Ranulf’s, who happily indulged in lapping every drop of pre-cum he could get, moaning in joy against Ike’s cock as he verified how good he was making him feel, despite his cold.

Ranulf’s tongue slowly circled Ike’s sizable cock-head, making sure to not miss one single centimeter of it, as he knew Ike’s sweet spots like the back of his palm, and he could not afford to please his beorc boyfriend any less than perfectly. It would be a great disservice to have such a great man if he slacked off, after all. 

The cat laguz’s thorough loving of his member was only made sweeter once he finally took Ike’s cock inside his mouth, dragging his tongue all over the shaft and then putting it back again.

“You’re incredibly skilled at this,” Ike complimented his boyfriend, amidst ecstatic moans.

“I told you cats know how to use their tongues…” Ranulf hummed against the tip of Ike’s cock, shortly before taking it inside his mouth as far as it would go.

“You certainly weren’t kidding,” Ike panted, biting his lower lip and beginning to tease his own nipples with his free hand, only adding to the pleasure Ranulf was already giving him with his mouth. For a moment, he completely forgot about how cold it really was. Ranulf’s warmth was all that mattered.

Without any warning whatsoever, Ranulf would remove Ike’s length from inside his mouth, which amounted to sweet torture after making him so worked up. Ranulf smiled, watching Ike’s body quiver, wanting more of his mouth right then and now.

He couldn’t torture his boyfriend for too long, however, and so he obediently went back to work, skillfully accommodating Ike’s entire cock in his mouth, being met time and time again with a face-full of his boyfriend’s curly, dark blue-pubes.

Ike’s breath grew more and more ragged as the speed at which Ranulf bobbed his head up and down his cock increased. He felt himself getting closer, which prompted him to firmly grasp the blankets his boyfriend had so dedicatedly laid out for him, as a way to steady himself. “I’m going to…”

His vocal warning came a little too late, but Ranulf didn’t mind it one bit, making sure to catch every single drop of Ike’s seed and pumping his cock for more until the very last of it met his tongue.

“Ranulf…” Ike groaned, arching his back and breathing deep to recover from the intense experience.

“No way you’re already spent, Ike…” Ranulf chuckled, climbing on top of Ike and kissing him deeply. “Then again, you are kind of sick, so I’ll let you off the hook.”

“Sure won’t stop you from teasing me,” Ike cracked a small smile, cupping Ranulf’s face with his broad hands.

“Would you even want me to?” Ranulf grinned, licking his lips.

“Never,” Ike ended their conversation with another kiss, before pulling the muscular cat laguz under the blankets to huddle with him for a warm, comfortable sleep.


End file.
